


Mess

by Princessred



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt but like no comfort, Jim is a dick, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Mary is dead, No Fluff, Phon call, S4 never really took place, its really late, really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred
Summary: John is a mess. He's stressed and got thrown up on twice at the clinic. He hadn't had sleep in almost a week between Rosie having a small fever and helping Sherlock with a case. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was on his way to the flat and of course it started raining. John was now cold, angry, smelly, and was on the verge of murder. Then his phone rings.





	

John is a mess. He's stressed and got thrown up on twice at the clinic. He hadn't had sleep in almost a week between Rosie having a small fever and helping Sherlock with a case. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was on his way to the flat and of course it started raining. John was now cold, angry, smelly, and was on the verge of murder. 

As he walked he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He didn't even bother to check who it was before answering. "Sherlock I'm not in the mood to-" he was cut off by a voice he wished he was never going to hear again. "Hello Johnny boy~ It's great to hear your voice again. Listen I don't usually do personal calls but I need a favor." It was Jim Moriarty. 

John gripped the phone tightly as the other man spoke. "What the hell do you want from me and what in your fucked up mind makes you think I would help you?" The voice on the other line chuckles. "Well I know that you would never help me but... you want to help your daughter don't you?" John froze and his mind started panicking. "What the hell-!" But he was cut off again. "Oh calm down I haven't done anything... yet. Do you want to talk to her? Here you go sweetie it's daddy." It sounded like the phone was being passed for a moment then a small voice spoke. "Daddy!" 

John almost broke down when he heard her cheerfully voice. She didn't sound scared or hurt in anyway so thank god for that. "Hi sweetie. Listen daddy is going to get you really soon ok? You are going to be just fun princess. Can you tell daddy where you are." The only thing Rosie got to say was "with uncle Jim." Before the phone was taken from her and Moriarty spoke again. 

"Don't worry John I promise I'll keep her safe and warm. I even have a great doctor taking care of that fever. All you have to do is one little favor and she's all yours." John's had was shaking as he took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Ok...ok fine what do you want." He could hear the smile in Jim's voice as he spoke. "Good. I need you would see reason. There should be a car pulling up any moment now we're going to go for a little ride and talk." 

Just then a black car with tinted windows pulled up and after hesitating for a second John got inside. "Good boy. Now I want you to listen to me because I have a story. A stony about an assassin who was hired to brake a man slowly from the inside." John's left hand then started twitching a little as Moriarty continued. 

"That's right John. You know Your precious Mary who you loved and married then watched die because you couldn't save her? Almost like you couldn't save Sherlock. Well she was hired by me. I knew when Sherlock left that you would be to broke and blind to notice so I sent Mary to keep tabs on you. Then Sherlock came back and she got a little to attached. She wasn't supposed to shoot Sherlock at all. I knew she had to go but then... uhh ohh... she's having a baby. It was a nice touch but only problem. She wasn't actually pregnant. That's right John your sweet little Rosie who is named after the woman you couldn't save. She isn't even yours!" Moriarty then broke of in laughter as John sat there body shaking as he tried to hide his emotions. 

"But the best part is that all this time you didn't even notice the one person who was hurting more then you! You John Watson have burned and destroyed Sherlocks hart more then I ever could. It was beautiful really." The car then stopped but John didn't move a muscle. "What's the matter Johnny? You can get out know. I only wanted to talk." 

Slowly John opened the door and found himself... back at Baker Street? "Oh don't worry I didn't actually have your daughter... well I shouldn't really say 'your daughter'. But it's nice to know what buttons to push if I ever need you. Have sweet dreams Johnnyboy~" The line when dead after that. 

John looked up at the building in front of him. Vary slowly he walked inside and upstairs. John was cold, stressed, his body was soaking wet and shaking, he was more broke at that moment then he has felt in months. When he opened the door to the flat he was greeted with the sight of Sherlock, the man he loved and has hurt not then anyone over the years, and Rosie, a daughter that his dead lying wife, who might not even had really loved him, had stolen from another family. They were laying on the couch together reading. Sherlock looked up consider and Rosie smiled. "Daddy!"

John then fell to his knees and sobbed. John Watson is a mess.


End file.
